<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart to Break by YanaWia_the_gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096718">Heart to Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaWia_the_gay/pseuds/YanaWia_the_gay'>YanaWia_the_gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual!Glimmer, Catra is a useless sapphic, Do I really need to tag these?, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Glimmer isn't much better, Lesbian!Catra, Pining, Unrequited Love, but then it's not, trans!Catra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaWia_the_gay/pseuds/YanaWia_the_gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em><br/>Catra’s useless, she knows this. She’s known this for a while. Just as long as she’s known that she’s been in love with her best friend. But this is a new low, even for her.</em><br/>OR<br/>Catra agrees to wingwoman Glimmer at a bar despite being in love with her. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart to Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all, I am so gay for Catra being soft with Glimmer, you don't even know.</p><p>Inspired by <em>How to be a Heartbreaker</em> by Marina and title taken from <em>Heart to Break</em> by Kim Petras. Both of these songs are v appropriate to this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra’s useless, she knows this. She’s known this for a while. Just as long as she’s known that she’s been in love with her best friend. But this is a new low, even for her.</p><p>She’s sitting in Glimmer’s bathroom, brushing pink hair while Glimmer carefully applies sparkly purple eyeshadow. She really shouldn’t be putting glitter that close to her eyes - and yes Catra has given her shit before about this, even while helping wash her eye out - but this time Catra holds her tongue.</p><p>She’s much too focused on keeping her face and gestures carefully level.</p><p>This isn’t the first time that Catra and Glimmer have gotten dressed up to go out to a bar or club - it’s actually a pretty frequent event - but this is the first time Catra’s doing it to help Glimmer hook up with some rando she has been crushing on for weeks.</p><p>“Shit,” Glimmer grumbles when she messes up the wing she’d been going for.</p><p>Catra carefully stills her brushing as Glimmer wipes away her mistake.</p><p>But that nagging little thought keeps running through her mind: <em> it should be me. </em> But it’s not. And Catra has to accept this - <em> has </em> accepted this. Sure Glimmer <em> could </em> be into her - it’s no secret amongst their friends that Glimmer is bi - but she just isn’t into <em> Catra </em>. And Catra’s tried. She’s tried flirting, she’s tried gifts, she’s tried physical affection - even in front of other people. But nope. Glimmer just rejects it or laughs it off as a joke.</p><p><em> And that’s okay </em>. Catra tells herself for the tenth time this hour - she just isn’t Glimmer’s type.</p><p>“Catra, I think you’ve gotten all the knots.”</p><p>Glimmer’s amused voice breaks through the cycle that has been on repeat in Catra’s brain all day. The magicat looks up to the mirror, to find lilac eyes looking back at her - sweet and just a crinkle of concern at their edges.</p><p>Catra gives a half smile - she can’t even manage a smirk - before setting the brush she’d been using down on the sink. She pops open the gel that she and Glimmer share - it’s the unscented one Glimmer bought after Catra complained about the smell being too intense - and begins styling Glimmer’s hair in her signature part to show off her undercut.</p><p>“If you’re too tired, you don’t have to come tonight.” Glimmer offers, her eyes resting on Catra for a moment before turning back to her other eye.</p><p>Somehow the thought of not being there to see Glimmer hit on someone else is even worse than the inevitable heartbreak that would come afterwards. Maybe this is why people don’t look away from a trainwreck.</p><p>Mustering as much snark as she can, Catra says, “and leave all the fun to you? Not a chance Sparkles.”</p><p>✦✦✦</p><p>Two hours later, they’re at their usual bar, sitting at one of the high tables near the front and sipping lightly on the drinks they’ve been nursing all night. Glimmer wanted a seat by the door to have the best chance of catching sight of her crush and Catra couldn’t turn her down.</p><p>Every few minutes, Glimmer’s head does a swivel as she scans the room, just in case she missed her crush walking in. These are the times when Catra steals glances at Glimmer. It does nothing to quell the rapid pace of her heartbeat, but it at least silences the pain in her chest for a little longer.</p><p>Glimmer’s wearing her favorite pair of ripped black jeans, a pair of combat boots that she and Catra had bought together, and a men’s red flannel that’s rolled up at the sleeves. The shirt is actually one of Catra’s old ones from before she transitioned and had been buying clothes that were way too baggy just so she could hide away in them. Seeing Glimmer wear it and make a good memory out of the bad pulls a smile onto Catra’s lips and has her tail swaying gently behind her.</p><p>Catra is so fucking proud of this woman and that makes this whole thing <em> that </em>much harder.</p><p>Over the last few months, she’s watched Glimmer come out of her shell - going from a prissy and proper princess to the glitter-loving badass Catra fell in love with. Catra’s watched her acquire those killer makeup skills that Glimmer would practice on herself or Catra, decide to dye her hair it’s vibrant pink and purple against her parents’ wishes, and, of course, learn to curse like a fucking pro. Catra can’t help but smirk with pride whenever Glimmer lets loose a string of curses or flips someone off with both hands.</p><p>“What?” Glimmer asks, jarring Catra out of her daze - she didn’t think she’d been staring for that long. “Do I have something on my face? Is it my makeup?”</p><p>Catra’s not sure what look is on her face anymore, but judging by the confused and concerned stare she’s getting, she gets the hint that she is no longer doing a good job of hiding her affection.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.” The words slip out of Catra so easily.</p><p>And sure, Catra’s said that before. She probably even said it a few hours ago when they were about to leave. But it’s different this time. This time there’s no snark to cover the compliment, and instead only the kind of fond and soft affection that Catra reserves exclusively for Glimmer.</p><p>Catra’s ears pin back when she realizes what she’s said. She blinks a few times in disbelief, and turns her attention outward to judge Glimmer’s reaction - maybe she hasn’t heard how Catra had said it. Maybe the noise of the bar drowned her out. But, the dawning realization on Glimmer’s face tells Catra that her secret’s out. Great, there goes their friendship.</p><p>“Catra,” Glimmer says, and it’s the softest she’s ever heard her own name be said and it has Catra sucking in a breath. Glimmer slides her hand across the table and gently rests it on Catra’s. “Did you wingwoman me at a bar while you had a crush on me?”</p><p>She <em> could </em> take it back. Catra could deny it, play it off, use one of her classic <em> not because I like you </em>’s and then excuse herself to go cry or scream in the bathroom - she isn’t sure which it’ll be yet. But Catra has spent months being useless and scared of this exact moment and maybe she’s just tired of it - of all the worrying and all the what if’s.</p><p>So she just nods slow and steady, gaze fixed firmly on the table in between them. “Yeah.”</p><p>She tries to find some explanation and before she knows it the floodgates are open and her mouth is rambling before she can tell it to stop. Maybe it will at least salvage her friendship. “You were just so… into this fucker and excited - I didn’t want to ruin that. And I just, I dunno… I wanted to see you happy.”</p><p>They’re both silent for a while after that. Glimmer’s mouth keeps opening and closing and her brow is knit together like she’s lost in thought. Despite the hand that’s still connected to Catra’s, her tail is nervously twitching behind her, waiting for what Glimmer could possibly say to all of this.</p><p>“Do you hate me?” Catra asks when she can’t bear the wait anymore, barely a whisper above the noise of the bar.</p><p>“What? No, I could never. You’re my best friend,” Glimmer rushes to say. When Catra winces at the word ‘friend,’ ears pinning back once again, Glimmer slides her thumb back and forth over Catra’s knuckles. “I just never even <em> thought </em> that we could - that you’d...”</p><p>Maybe she wouldn’t lose her friend after all. Catra doesn’t feel a whole lot better after the confession, but there is some relief in knowing that she didn’t fuck up <em> too </em> bad. Catra is just settling with this conclusion and trying to sooth over the heartbreak when Glimmer surprises her again.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>And fuck if Catra hasn’t been waiting to hear those words. Glimmer is already leaned halfway across the table so Catra swiftly moves in and crashes their lips together.</p><p>She means to be slow and gentle and tender and a million other soft things - Glimmer is the only person in her life who ever fucking deserved Catra being <em> nice </em>- but Glimmer doesn’t give her the chance. She’s pulling Catra off her bar stool by her top and furiously pressing their bodies together as she plants kiss after kiss on Catra’s mouth, jaw, and chin.</p><p>In the breathless struggle, Catra tries to discover everything about what Glimmer tastes like, what her lips feel like, and what the texture of her skin is like under Catra’s lips. But none of it comes - it’s all just a pleasing electric rush of every kiss they <em> could </em>have been having over the past months.</p><p>Finally, they pull apart their lips for air - the rest of their bodies are still entangled as they stand in the middle of the bar. A few people are clapping their enthusiasm, but Catra ignores them for the person in her arms. She closes her eyes as she finally, <em> finally </em> gets to feel what it’s like to hold Glimmer, slowly swaying back and forth with her despite the music being decidedly too fast.</p><p>“So I guess that means you do like me, huh?” Glimmer asks and even before Catra opens her eyes, she can hear the shit eating grin on Glimmer’s face.</p><p>“Sparkles, you have no <em> fucking </em>idea how much I like you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Could I project any harder into this fic? Probably not. I actually did something very similar before I started dating my partner - but we didn’t actually end up going to the bar (no we, didn’t confess that night either, lol).</p><p>I think this fic might end up being the one-shot version of a much longer project, but that won't be out for a while, so enjoy this instead!</p><p>Let me know what you thought. Kudos and comments are a great way to motivate me! 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>